


Le Tits Now

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Scully has a Christmas surprise for Stella.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Le Tits Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quickly and on Benadryl so I hope it isn’t too sloppy or repetitive. I just wanted to get this out in time for all of my S/S hoes 🥰 
> 
> No beta, obviously. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! This was written for Skylar specifically ❤️

Red, green, gold, and yellow. Lights twinkled brightly in the dimly lit living room as they hung on a freshly cut Christmas tree, its branches smelling of pine and sap. Displayed in the corner near the empty fireplace, it’s radiant luminescence couldn’t be missed, but that wasn’t what stood out among the framed art pieces and the eggshell-colored walls that encompassed the room. Underneath the tree sat a few neatly wrapped presents, and next to them stretched porcelain legs that seemed to go on for miles, creamy skin lit aglow by dazzling colors. 

Dressed in nothing but sheer white panties and a red Santa hat that matched the flair of her short hair, Dana lay on the floor of their shared apartment, waiting for Stella to come home after having been asked to work Christmas Eve. Stella had told her sorry then, that morning. Had kissed her cheek and promised to be home by eight so they could celebrate the night together. What she didn’t know was that Dana had something planned just for her. 

One hand braced under her head, Scully relaxed on her side, the glow of red and green gleaming against her naked breasts as the chill of the room hardened her nipples into rosy peaks. She watched the clock, every tick, every stroke, her body drowning in nerves and excitement. And just as the time hit eight o’clock, she heard the familiar sound of a key in the lock, causing her lungs to stop. 

Holding her breath, her heart beating thunderously through every vein and every artery, she licked her lips with wet tongue as the door opened to reveal the beautiful blonde woman whom she called her girlfriend. 

When she walked inside, Stella’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. But once her sights finally landed on the woman bathed in flaming hues of color, her jaw went slack and she gasped, quickly closing the door behind her without removing her gaze. 

“Holy fuck,” Stella uttered, causing more goosebumps to varnish Scully’s skin. 

Stella moved slowly towards her, dropping her briefcase to the floor without a care. “Holy fuck,” she repeated, this time letting the corners of her lips turn up into a devilish smile. “You look– Jesus, Dana.” 

Matching Stella’s wicked grin, Scully replied, watching as her girlfriend sunk to her knees in front of her. “Merry Christmas,” she said smoothly, practically purring into the newly heated air. “Care to unwrap me?” 

Stella audibly moaned, biting her bottom lip harshly; and soon she was crawling on top of Scully, practically knocking down the tree on her way. She kissed her dark cherry-colored lips, sneaking her tongue into Dana’s mouth with another moan. Hands explored every inch of her chest, pinching and flicking, scratching lightly. Scully mimicked her moans, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks as Stella cupped her tits with both hands. It sent a shiver down her spine, spreading through her whole body and making her hungrier for Stella’s touch elsewhere. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Stella oozed, kissing Scully’s neck, licking the building sweat from the dip in her throat. Her teeth nipped, hands skimming the soft underside of Dana’s breasts, teasing her over and over, trying to touch as much of her bare skin as possible. 

Just then, without hesitation, Scully rolled them over, trapping Stella under her weight, her hat lost to the floor, her hair wild and untamed. She pushed her own needs aside and tried to remember what her initial plan had been: to please Stella exactly how she wanted to be pleased. 

“Not yet, Stel,” she breathed heavily, her lips grazing the jaw of the woman underneath her. “You can’t have your gift just yet. Not until you come first.” 

Sitting up on her knees and straddling Stella’s lap, she unbuttoned Stella’s blouse slowly, keeping eye contact as the blonde lay in shock. 

“I know you’ve been wanting this, Stella,” she said, ripping the white blouse open and sending buttons flying across the room. “Me in control. Making you quiver. Making you beg.” Scully pinched her nipples roughly through her bra, making Stella whimper. “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” 

She knew Stella was happy with their sex life. More than happy, actually. But every once in a while Stella wanted more; wanted to give up the control she normally needed desperately. Usually she was the one to take the reins, and Scully was always happy to give that to her. But tonight, oh tonight, she was going to help her girlfriend let go. 

Almost melting into a puddle below her, Stella shook her head, her exhale ragged and heavy. “No,” she gave, snaking her hands onto Scully’s bare thighs, nails into her flesh. “Please don’t stop.” 

With a grin, Dana bent down to meet her girlfriend’s lips with her own once more, pinning Stella’s arms above her head as she sucked on her tongue, fingers clutching. 

“You’ve been so,  _ so _ good this year.” Scully tightened her grip, making Stella gasp. “I’m going to make you come so hard, baby. With my mouth. And then you’re going to undress me, your little present, and you’re going to eat my pussy until I come, too. Understand?” 

Stella groaned, bucking her hips slightly upwards until Scully began kissing her way down her sternum, pulling her bra down, freeing her breasts, then licking her navel. She tasted like sweat and honeysuckle. Of all things Stella. 

“God… Dana…” 

Taking off her heels and then unzipping her slacks, Scully slid them off of Stella’s legs, throwing them to mingle with the stray buttons and ripped blouse. She then hooked her index finger into her girlfriend’s wet underwear and tugged them to the side, revealing soaked and swollen folds, dripping with need. 

“Mmm,” Scully hummed as she dipped her tongue into Stella radiating heat, teasing her clit with the tip before plunging it into her velvety walls and curling it forward. “You taste so good. Such a good girl.” 

Eyes closed tightly, Stella gasped and began playing with her own breasts as Dana looked up at her. Keeping her wet muscle circling around and around, Scully's tongue worked her swollen clit. She joined hands with Stella’s, squeezing roughly until Stella’s thighs were clamping around her head, shaking harshly. Her voice bellowed raw and raspy as she cried with pleasure, coming undone with such force it drove Dana mad with lust. 

Scully slowed her tongue, letting the other woman come down from her high. She kissed up Stella’s torso and met her lips with a sloppy, wet kiss, her chin gleaming with Stella’s cum. 

“Oh my God.” The blonde’s thighs continued to quiver. “I think… I think I might like Christmas now.” 

Joining Stella on the floor, Dana giggled,  _ actually giggled _ , letting her breath heave out in sharp pants. She stroked her thighs, helping Stella to relax. 

When they both finally caught their breath, Stella stood and shimmied out of her underwear slowly, making Scully watch. Her bra was next, being left to adorn the floor. It was her turn to bask in the sparkling light around them, her naked body reflecting colors like a beautiful prism. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Scully whispered. 

With a smile, Stella replied. “May I have the rest of my gift now?” 

Scully smiled back, taking in every inch of Stella’s nude form like a piece of artwork. “You may,” she replied. 

“Come here then.”

Standing to her feet, Scully was quickly pushed up against the wall, every vertebrae pinned against those eggshell walls. She gasped as Stella’s body pressed harder, and then the delicious weight was gone as Stella sank to her knees, her mouth between her legs. The older woman looked up as her mouth cupped her, blowing hot air onto her slit and then slipping her tongue out to tease Dana over her panties. 

“I like these,” Stella mumbled against her. “Too bad they have to go.”

Dragging Scully's underwear to the floor with her index fingers, she let her step out of them before marveling at how soaked the piece of fabric was. 

“Let it Snow?” Stella questioned with a smirk, reading the delicate writing on the back. But all Scully could do was bite her bottom lip in reply and nod. 

Throwing the garment on the floor, the blonde continued. “So festive.” 

And then she was grabbing the outside of Dana’s thighs and fucking her with her tongue the way she had been told to– licking, sucking, moving fingers to curl inside. Scully came quickly, hands in Stella’s hair, pulling almost roughly, crying out her name. She felt like her entire body had been set aflame, radiating from her center outward with prickling heat. 

“Stella, Stella…yes...”

Sparks muddied her eyes as her body slumped to the floor, kneeling as Stella did on the carpet. 

“You okay?” Stella chuckled, stroking her face. 

Scully breathed heavily, rubbing her eyes until her vision became less blurred. “Yeah,” she said, smiling up at the blonde whose hair was wild and knotted from being pulled. “Sorry about that.” She ran her fingers through it gently. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Stella hummed, leaning in for a kiss. 

When she pulled away after letting her girlfriend invade her mouth with her own essence, Dana helped Stella to her feet and grabbed her hand, guiding her to the bedroom. Stella’s eyebrow arched in question. 

Flicking on one lone lamp, Scully pointed at the bed, commanding Stella with a gentle yet demanding tone. “Get on the bed.” 

The older woman did as she was told, shaking her behind as she crawled onto their bed. “So bossy.” 

In return, Scully smacked her ass hard, causing Stella to gasp. 

“Your surprise isn’t over yet. Get on all fours and no back talk.” Dana’s pupils shimmered in the yellow light, her irises bright like summer sky, and beneath them, a glimmer of mischief. 

Getting on her hands and knees, facing the headboard, Stella moaned at the command and watched as Scully pulled items out of the table next to their bed. 

Strapping a black harness around her hips, Dana locked eyes with the woman on the mattress and put the toy in place, stroking it slowly. “I know that I said you were a good girl this year,” she voiced, moving to slap Stella on the ass once more, this time harder, leaving a red mark. “But I think you have been naughty as well. Haven't you?” 

Stella whimpered, her teeth practically drawing blood from her bottom lip in anticipation. 

Scully watched her, could see the arousal dripping from her core and running down the inside of her thigh. Kneeling on the bed, she bent down between Stella’s legs and lapped it up, licking her lips as Stella whined for more and more. She used that arousal and her saliva as lubricant, spitting onto her strap, stroking it up and down. 

All Stella could do was whisper a high-pitched “fuck” as she tossed her hair over her shoulders and watched. 

“I want to fuck you some more, Stella Gibson,” Scully rasped, lining her pink cock up to her girlfriend’s pussy. “Will you let me do that?” 

“Yes,” Stella cried, her voice barely there. “Please.” 

“Say it, baby.” Dana pushed the head of the toy slowly into Stella’s wet opening. 

“God. Fuck. Yes, please fuck me, Dana. Please.”

Grabbing her girlfriend’s waist, Scully slid in deeper until her hips were against Stella’s ass. She moved languidly at first, listening to the blondes groans of pleasure until she was fucking her with passion and snapping hips. The sound of their bodies slapping together mixed with Stella’s loud moans filled the room, ricocheting off the walls in echoes of ecstasy. 

“Yes. Yes. Fuck. Fuck,” Stella yelled with each thrust.

“Mmm, I love you so much, Stel.” Scully told her, slowing down after a while. She withdrew her toy and teased it against Stella’s other opening, still slick with arousal. “Will you let me fuck your tight little ass, baby?” 

Stella nodded in reply, her eyes closed, limbs shaking slightly. They didn’t need words sometimes. Just the reassurance and language of their bodies. The sounds and touches, the unspoken words that projected from their gaze. 

Jumping off the bed, Scully grabbed a bottle of lube from the same nightstand and returned behind Stella who dropped onto her elbows, giving the red head a delicious view. 

“You ready?” Scully uncapped the lid and spread a generous amount over the dildo and Stella’s ass. 

“Yes,” Stella replied, the side of her face resting on a pillow. 

Her fingers teased and dipped inside, stretching Stella open gently with one finger and then two. She could hear Stella hiss, felt as she pushed herself back against her hand and asked for more. 

Dana added a little more lubricant, just in case, and then ever so delicately, began to thrust her toy cock into Stella’s ass. The head first, a loud hiss. And then she was inching the rest inside, listening as the blonde’s sounds of bliss grew louder and louder. 

Buried to the hilt, Scully stopped and let Stella adjust to the length of her. She stroked her hips tenderly and suddenly felt jealous that the toy she’d put inside of her girlfriend wasn’t her tongue. 

Stella breathed heavily and shifted slightly, trying to catch the younger woman’s eye from the position she was in. “Keep going,” she pleaded, making Scully’s heart swell knowing she was giving herself fully to her, body and soul. 

She built up a steady rhythm, fucking her over and over, sweat dripping from both of them. Stella cried out, Scully encouraged, neither of them knowing who was having the better time. 

Scully spread Stella’s ass cheeks open, watching as she disappeared inside and back out again. “Touch yourself, Stella. I want you to come as I fuck you.” 

With a sharp gasp, Stella snaked her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit furiously. 

“Oh my god. Gonna come,” she mewled, not even three minutes later. “You feel so good.” 

Before Scully could let out a word of encouragement, Stella was practically screaming, moaning Dana’s name and cursing out every swear word known to mankind. When her high relinquished, Scully pulled out slowly and collapsed next to Stella on the bed as Stella slumped onto her stomach like a rag doll. 

“Merry Christmas,” Scully chuckled, gently caressing Stella’s back. 

“Give me–,” the blonde huffed, desperately motivating air into her overused lungs. “A bit… I have… oh, God.” 

With a laugh, Dana kissed along her back and tucked a strand of dandelion wisps behind Stella’s ear. “I love you,” she whispered, her own chest heaving with exhaustion and adoration. 

“Love you,” Stella said, and grabbed Scully’s hand. 

Her eyes locked to Dana’s, saying everything she couldn’t say aloud. 

_ Thank you, thank you, thank you.  _


End file.
